


The Missing Peice

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Dark Magic, M/M, Magic, Polyamory, Resurrection, Reunions, Yami Yuugi | Atem has his own body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: With the help of Ryou and Marik, Yugi and Seto are able to bring Atem back to life, but little did they know that the help of the help of the other two didn't come free of charge, there's someone else that Ryou and Marik want to revive...





	The Missing Peice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/gifts).



> Happy birthday Tae!!! I hope it's been a good one my darling, and I hope a little Conspire and Flare make it even better <3

"You're sure that this is going to work?"

Ryou was a very peacefull person, and in general, he didn't lose his temper, but he swore that if Kaiba asked him that one more time, he was going to step on his foot

He just couldn't hear it one more time today- or, tonight, he supposed

"I'm su-"

"You could stand to have a little more faith in him you know," Marik noted suddenly, interjecting before Ryou could defend himself and stepping protectively in front of his boyfreind

"I mean he _is_ an expert-"

"I wouldn't go quite that far-" Ryou warned

"-who's gotten a hell of alot further to reviving _your_ boyfreind than _you_ have, Techno-Boy,"

Cold blue eyes narrowed, flicking between Ryou and Marik a couple of times as Kaiba's face tensed further

"... I liked you both alot better when you weren't a couple, and that's really not saying much as it is,"

"Ok Seto, that's enough," Yugi finally chimed in, gently patting his boyfreind on the rib- it was all he could reach without standing on his tip-toes, Marik wanted to laugh- and stepping in front of him

"Ryou has been nice enough to not only help us with this _and_ teach me what I need to know, but also consult a couple of _real_ experts overseas, and all free of charge, I think we can trust him,"

Kaiba seemed considerably less willing to do so, but as per usual, Yugi had reined him in before he could do or say anything else that would raise Marik's hackles

"Thank you Yugi," the ex-card-theif said with a soft huff

Yugi only nodded to Marik sweetly before turning his attention back to Ryou

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ryou promised with a gentle smile

Yugi nodded then, inhaling deeply as the two of them walked towards the massive pentagram that had been drawn in the center of the museum floor in mixed herbs and blood

Yugi really didn't want to know where the blood had come from, all he knew that was Marik and Seto had been the ones to procure it and... frankly, even knowing that was a bit much for his taste

There was enough incense burning to fill an entire graveyard at this point, and the entire room was lit by black, purple, and gold candles, enough so that they didn't even need artificial lighting to be able to see clearly

Runes and sigils had been painted in various colors across the floor, mostly the same colors as the candles, crystals and stones lined rows around the pentagram, and a few basic god miniature statues surrounded them as well

And in the center of the pentagram- the puzzle

Ryou took a deep breath, pulling the ceremonial dagger from the sheath around his waist and holding his hand out, smiling encouragingly at Yugi as the other duelist rolled his sleeve up and held his arm out to his freind

"We call on thee, Old Gods, and humbly invoke your favor," he called out, his voice as loud and booming as he could possibly muster, as he gently- as gently as he _could_ \- dragged the blade down Yugi's skin, blood bubbling up to the surface and dripping onto the pentagram beneath

"We sacrifice to you- vino de innocentes, vino de exercitum, vino de amans,"

Reaching down, he picked up a small golden goblet that he had set aside, placing Yugi's open wound over the mouth to bleed into it, before nodding for him to step back towards Marik, who was waiting already with bandages

"We call on thee, Old Gods, and humbly invoke your favor," he repeated, nodding for Kaiba- who had already taken off his silver gauntlets and rolled up one sleeve- over to him

He reached out, but Kaiba stopped him, taking the blade himself and slicing it down his arm without so much as a flinch

.. Alright then

"We sacrifice to you- vino de reus, vino de deditus, vino de amans,"

Kaiba's blood dripped down onto the pentagram, then into another gauntlet that Ryou presented him with, before heading over to Marik as well

There was already a faint, red glow in the pentagram, seeming to be slowly humming to life, like a computer beginning to boot up

He raised the blade again, gently pricking his finger and turning it over as a few drops dripped into the circle

"We offer you- vino de invoker,"

Marik stepped up then, holding his hand out and allowing the blade to prick his finger as well, before turning it over to drip onto the pentagram

"We offer you- vino de servus,"

The pentagram began to really thrum with energy now, pulsing lowly as red energy began to rise to the surface

Giving a small nod to the others, Ryou sat down by the edge of the pentagram and placed his hands over the edge, watching as Marik, Yugi, and Kaiba did the same, each taking to a different corner to form a circle

"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us, before time and after, before knowing and nothing, accept our offering, know our prayer," he chanted, giving another nod to Yugi

The pentagram was beginning to pulse harder and harder with energy as soft purple light began flowing out of Ryou and Yugi's hands, flowing deeply into the pentagram

"Osiris! Here lies the champion of the gods, the god of the people, the great Pharaoh Atem! Let him cross over!"

Kaiba gave a shout as, suddenly, shadows were pulled forth from his fingertips, flowing into the circle as well

"We sacrifice our energy to you, Old Gods, we sacrifice our energy so that he may rise! Osiris! Hear us!" Ryou screamed as wind began to swirl and spiral within the pentagram

Marik winced as a much smaller black shadow began to crawl out of his fingertips as well, the pentagram now receiving energy and magic from all four of them

"Osiris, we call to serve the Living God Atem, hear us! Let him cross over!"

A fissure soon began to open within the circle, crackling with energy and shadows, the ground beneath them seeming to quake

"Ra-Horkathy! Bastet! Anubis! We call to serve the Living God Atem, hear us! Let him cross over!"

Bursts of energy, golden and red, began to spark within the circle, the herbs and energy and blood all flowing into the center of the circle

"Isis! Sekhet! Aten! We call to serve the Living God Atem, hear us! Let him cross over!"

The flames of the candles began to blaze, momentarily distracting Kaiba's attention as Ryou continued the spell

"Osiris! Aten! Set! We call to serve the Living God Atem, hear us! Let him cross over!!"

Suddenly, a massive burst of energy exploded forth from the circle, nocking all four of them backwards onto their backs

Ryou was the first to scramble up, watching in nothing but pure and utter awe as a bright, white, glow began to come from the pentagram's center

And just as soon as it had begun, it ended, but not without leaving something in it's place

"It worked...." Ryou breathed, grinning from ear to ear

"It worked!"

After that, Yugi and Kaiba were on their feet, each rushing back to the pentagram to see the proof themselves

And there, laying in the center, was the pharaoh, in flesh and blood

"Atem!" Yugi cried, wanting to sprint into the pentagram, but knowing better

He instead waited for Ryou and Marik to return, and for Ryou to give him the nod of approval, before rushing in

"Atem!! Atem can you hear me!?"

Kaiba was quickly following, neeling on the pharaoh's side as both of his lovers helped him sit up

"Yugi..." he breathed dreamily, smiling at his partner first, before turning to Kaiba and offering him a smile as well

"Seto,"

"Is it done? Is it over?" Kaiba asked hurriedly, his attention quickly turning back to Ryou

"Almost," the young witch answered, picking up the goblets from before, each filled with blood from Yugi and Kaiba respectively, and stepped into the pentagram as well

"He needs to take a sip from each of these to be restored to full health, but even then he'll be weak for a little wile so treat him gently,"

"What do you think we are? Assholes?" Seto snipped irritably, much to Yugi's look of disappointment and resigned frustration

"Thank you Ryou... for everything, truly," he said quietly, lifting his goblet to Atem's lips to help him drink it

"Ofcourse, please don't worry about it," he promised gently, glancing over his shoulder and holding his hand out as Marik handed him another empty goblet and a dagger

Yugi and Kaiba were so pre-occupied on helping Atem drink the contents of the goblets, that neither of them noticed when Ryou took Atem's free hand and gently sliced into it, making the pharaoh flinch as he sipped from Kaiba's goblet

"Ouch..." he mumbled, clearly not quite ... _there_ just yet

"What did you do that for?" Kaiba frowned as Ryou turned the open wound down over the mouth of the goblet

"Just finishing the ritual," the witch smiled back peacefully

Kaiba seemed a little hesitant to believe that, but evidently was too concerned with the pharaoh's well being to give it too much notice

With that done, Ryou collected all three goblets as Yugi and Kaiba helped Atem to his feet, and handed the cups over to Marik

"Here, let me bandage your hand Mou Hitori," Yugi offered gently

"Ah, thank you aibou," Atem nodded sweetly, glancing at Ryou and smiling at him as well

"Ryou... thank you for your assistance, you have my appreciation,"

"It's really no problem, I'm happy to have you back Pharaoh,"

"Please... just Atem is fine,"

"Ah... Atem it is," Ryou nodded back, watching as Yugi grabbed the bandages from Marik and started to patch up his boyfreind's hand

"I'll have a cleaning crew come in in the morning to take care of all of this," Kaiba said simply, staring at Ryou with what could only be described as hesitation

Clearly he wasn't entirely convinced that everything was as fine as it seemed, but he must not actually have enough to accuse him of anything yet

"That would be appreciated, thank you Kaiba,"

The CEO only grumbled back, his attention turning back to Atem almost immediately

Honestly... Ryou was glad for it, he adored Yugi and he had come to actually like Kaiba- mostly- but he couldn't wait for them to be gone

He had other plans and the longer they spent in the museum, the longer those plans would be delayed

He hoped, for his sake, that they would leave soon...

And after only a few more moments of fussing over Atem's safety, his wish seemed to be granted

"We'll see you both tommorrow, right?" Yugi asked cautiously as he looped one arm around Atem's waist, squeezing his boyfreind closer

"Ofcourse, we'll want to check on the patient," Marik winked teasingly, causing Ryou's face to turn pink

He wasn't even the one being talked to but that tone still did something to Ryou...

"Good, see you then," Kaiba nodded curtly, his arm wrapping around Atem's shoulders

"Marik... Ryou, I cannot thank you enough for the effort you have put into this, for all that you have done for me- for us, thank you," Atem said genuinely, politely, his expression warm and soft as he bowed respectfully to the two men

"Really... it isn't any problem," Ryou promised

"Besides, you've done more for us than you know," Marik added quietly, wrapping his arm around Ryou's back

Atem smiled again, and the three thanked Marik and Ryou again, before finally leaving them in the museum alone

They waited for a few moments before sighing quietly and exchanging glances, Ryou speaking immediately after

"Let's get to work,"

 

~+~

 

"Are you sure that you want to do this? I mean, we've sorta got this great... Harley and Ivy thing going on right now, do you really want to bring The Joker back into it?"

"You've really gotten quite into comic books lately haven't you?" Ryou asked with a peacefull smile

Marik just chuckled, shrugging back as he watched Ryou finish laying out the herbs for the new pentagram

"Yeah, since I have access to them now,"

"Mm..." Ryou hummed back, standing up fully and wrapping one hand around his upper arm

"I'm sorry Marik... I love you, you know that, but ... but I need him, I understand though if it's too ... fresh... of a wound for you and you can't help, I don't blame you if-"

"Stop," Marik said quickly, taking a step closer and taking Ryou's hand, giving it a squeeze

"I said I'd help, you know I - ... I'm willing, I'm still not entirely sure how I feel about him but... I know how _you_ feel, and that's enough, I just wanted you to be sure Ryou,"

"I'm sure," Ryou smiled back sweetly, leaning closer and giving Marik a gentle kiss on the cheek

"Thank you.. Marik,"

"You're welcome," Marik promised quietly, reaching out to gently thread his fingers through the ends of Ryou's beautifull long hair

"Now come on, let's summon a fucking demon,"

Ryou gave a quiet giggle at that, smiling even more as he stepped up to the edge of the pentagram, clearing his throat and squeezing Marik's hand as he began the ritual

"We call on thee, Old Gods, and humbly invoke your favor," he called out, his voice as loud and booming as he could possibly muster, as he took the dagger out of the sheath on his waist and gently dragged it down Marik's bare arm, causing his boyfreind to wince, but hold his arm out over the pentagram anyway

"We sacrifice to you- vino de reus, vino de servus, vino de amans,"

He held an empty goblet beneath Marik's bleeding wound, letting the blood fill it with a few drops before pulling it away and nodding for Marik to step away before turning the blade on himself

"We call on thee, Old Gods, and humbly invoke your favor; we sacrifice to you- vino de innocentes, vino de exercitum, vino de amans,"

His own blood drizzled over the pentagram, and then into another empty goblet, before Marik approached to bandage his arm

The pentagram was starting to glow red, much to his releif, and he reached down for the goblet that Yugi had bled into earlier

"We offer you- vino de fidelis," he announced, tilting the goblet forward and scraping out the dried flakes with the blade

He hated that the blood had dried due to how long it took them to set up the new ritual, but it was still blood, it would work all the same

Now he grabbed the goblet with Kaiba's blood, and did the same

"We offer you- vino de non-fideles,"

The pentagram was beginning to pulsate again, the color noticeably darker than it had been when they had revived Atem

But that was ok, he had prepared himself for this, it was expected

Inhaling deeply, he cleared his throat and picked up the goblet with Atem's blood, scraping out as much as he could and watching it hit the circle

Like alcohol to a fire, the blaze grew bigger and brighter- and _darker_ in color as well, now a deep, bloody, murky red, rather than the bright crimson it had been before

That was ok

He expected this

"We yeild to you- vino de Deus,"

Nodding to Marik again, the other man stared at him tentatively before slowly reaching into the bag he had brought with him and pulling out a small plastic box and handing it to Ryou

Swallowing tightly, he opened the lid and pulled the heart out

Distantly, he wondered what this was from

He wondered if it was - ... _human_....

Marik was involved with the yakuza, it wouldn't be impossible.....

But he didn't care, or atleast- he tried not to

He had told Marik to get this by any means necessary and he meant it, and he knew that his boyfreind wasn't the same cold, sadistic person he had once been, he never would have hurt an innocent creature these days

"We give to you- camella de vita," he said quietly, placing the heart in the center of the pentagram and watching a low black swirl begin to weave it's self into the red energy

This had officially just gone from magic to _dark_ magic

"Don't forget, this will take much more out of us now that we're doing it alone, you may be quite weak after," Ryou warned as he sat in front of the pentagram, watching Marik move to sit on the opposite end

"It isn't me that I'm worried about, you're the only one using magic, that's ... dangerous," Marik noted slowly, blandly, as he settled down

"I know, but it's worth it, and you know Yugi wouldn't have helped, nor would Kaiba,"

Marik only grumbled a little at that, it still felt wrong that _Seto Kaiba_ had developed magic now, thanks to all those trips he had taken to the afterlife, the shadows had woven themselves into him, his magic closer to Atem's than the kind that Ryou and Yugi had taught themselves

"You know I can still teach you," Ryou noted as he placed his hands on the circle

"I know... I'm just still not sure if that"s something I want or not yet,"

"Fair enough," Ryou promised, smiling adoringly as he cleared his throat and once more began the incantation he needed

"Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of all fate, hear us, before time and after, before knowing and nothing, accept our offering, know our prayer,"

The pentagram began pulsing harder now as dark purple energy started to flow out of Ryou's hands

"Osiris! Here lies the king of theives, the survive of Kul Elna, the great warrior Akefia! Let him cross over!"

The energy around them then turned pitch black, swirling around like a tornado, taking Marik by surprise and startling a gasp out of him the energy spun and swirled in the pentagram

"We sacrifice our energy to you, Old Gods, we sacrifice our energy so that he may rise! Osiris! Hear us!" Ryou screamed as Marik let out a scream, black energy beginning to be pulled from his body far harder than it had the first time

Shadows that had clung to him during his time possessing the rod, he knew

No longer in control, but still very much a part of him

"Osiris, we offer ourselves to you in return for the soul of the theif king, Bakura, hear us! Let him cross over!"

A fissure soon began to open within the circle, crackling with energy and shadows, the ground beneath them seeming to quake

"Ra-Horkathy! Bastet! Anubis! We offer ourselves to you in return for the soul of the theif king, Bakura, hear us! Let him cross over!"

Bursts of energy, black and red, began to spark within the circle, the herbs and energy and blood all flowing into the center of the circle

"Isis! Sekhet! Aten! We offer ourselves to you in return for the soul of the theif king, Bakura, hear us! Let him cross over!"

The flames of the candles began to blaze as Ryou continued the spell

"Osiris! Aten! Set! We offer ourselves to you in return for the soul of the theif king, Bakura, hear us! Let him cross over!!!"

Suddenly, a massive burst of energy exploded forth from the circle, nocking both of them backwards onto their backs

An incredible black shadow shot outwards, and Marik and Ryou instinctively moved closer to eachother, but it didn't last for long as Ryou pushed himself to his feet, panting quietly as he gritted his teeth and pressed forward

"He's coming.... it's working..." he breathed in amazement, his eyes full of tears as the shadows finally diminished, and what laid in their place-

"Bakura!!"

Rushing forward, Ryou nearly stumbled over the circle as he collapsed at the theif's side and wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tightly and slowly helping him to sit up

"..Hn? .. Landlord...?" he asked slowly, rubbing his head and frowning as he stared down at the other man in his arms, then glanced up at Marik

"And you... what the fuck did you both do hm? You ... revived me?"

"Yes, so we suggest you act appreciative," Marik grumbled, though there was clearly a small hint of fondness beneath his tone

"And you landlord, you're responsible for this?" Bakura asked in surprise, eyebrows raised as Ryou slowly sat up, nodding shyly and moving away from him, holding his hand out as Marik handed him the goblet with his own blood in it

"You .. need to drink these in order to be.. fully yourself,"

Bakura stared at Ryou with a bit of hesitation, but ultimately took the goblet, giving Ryou the chance to glance around him and take note of the fact that the heart was no longer there

It was in Bakura's chest now, beating strong...

He wondered distantly if that heart would change Bakura at all

If it _was_ an innocent heart, would that make Bakura a more innocent person?

He wasn't sure what to think of that

"What are you looking at, landlord?"

Jumping a little, Ryou just shook his head, taking the newly empty goblet from Bakura and watching Marik hand him his own

"Nothing, I just... are you ... happy? Being back? We didn't take you away from.. eternal peace or something, did we?"

"Oh believe me, you did me a favor," Bakura huffed back as he downed the contents of Marik's goblet

"Figures," Marik snorted back, taking his goblet away

"So what do we call you now anyway? Bakura or Akefia?"

Now that Marik knew- via Ryou himself- the theif's true name, he was kind of eager to try it out as a source of irritation for the revived man

"I really don't care," Bakura shrugged back, turning his attention back to Ryou and leaning forward, and- .. sniffing him

"W-What are you doing!?"

"So you're the one who used magic hm? Not that I'm surprised, you always were a little freak... magic has the faintest scent of sage with it, you wreak of it, you must have used alot,"

Ryou only shrugged, his face red as he looked down at the ground

"Why ... did the two of you do this for me?" he asked slowly, his lips pursed and eyes narrowed as he stared between the two of them

"Well _I_ did it for Ryou," Marik corrected

Not that Bakura was surprised

"And you, landlord?"

"I ... have felt lost without you," he explained quietly, still not meeting eyes with the other man

"I don't know.. I can't explain it... I know that you don't really care for me but I - .. I still can't-"

"Now who said I don't care for you?" Bakura asked with what sounded like legitimate surprise

"I care, as much as I think I'm capable of it,"

Mouth opening in shock, the teenager turned around, staring at Bakura quietly, waiting for the other shoe to drop

But it didn't

"I don't know ... how to care, mostly," he explained softly

"I've never had a reason to, but if you two are dedicated to me- for whatever fucked up reasons you have- then I suppose... I suppose I'll ... give you both a chance,"

He clearly didn't want to speak of it any further though, pushing himself shakily to his feet, secretly greatfull as Marik wrapped an arm around him in support and Ryou too climbed up to a standing position

"We should go home, we're all a bit weak after all of this," Marik suggested, only earning agreeing nods from Ryou and Bakura

"Yes, whatever..." Bakura muttered under his breath, reaching out suddenly and grabbing Ryou by the hair, pulling a gasp from his throat as he yanked him forward and suddenly pressed a kiss to his lips

It was hard and aggressive, held none of the sweetness or compassion that Marik's kisses did, but it was satisfying in it's own way

Releiving, loving, affectionate in it's own ways...

Bakura pulled away, leaving Ryou flushed and breathing heavily as he looped his arm around Bakura's side, his face bright red as they began to walk

"Oh, by the way demon spawn, we also revived the pharaoh, you can't hurt him though," Marik noted casually

"What!? I'll bloody well hurt him if I want to-!"

"No, I mean, you _literally_ can't, to revive _you_ , we needed _his_ blood, wich is now a part of you, furthermore, as part of our deal with the gods, we would serve them for reviving you- and the gods include the pharaoh, sooooo.... no happy murder time for you, I'm afraid,"

"And you let this happen!?" Bakura shouted in annoyance as he glared at Ryou

"Oh I encouraged it," Ryou replied simply

"I may love you, but I don't love your actions, I'd prefer not to witness you trying to kill my freinds again,"

"So you brought me back only to put me on a leash?"

"Pretty much," Marik replied casually

"I despise that,"

"It was that or duat, and think about it this way, atleast here you get to have sex,"

"Marik!" Ryou squealed, his face red

"Well? Is he wrong?"

Ryou only groaned, shaking his head as they walked out of the museum

He was beginning to wonder if this was such a good idea after all...

But then he felt Bakura slowly looping his arm around Ryou's waist, and he concluded with absolute certainty that yes

Whatever costs he may have to pay, they were well worth what would come from them


End file.
